Right in Front of Me
by Shinigami's Wolf
Summary: After the War is over Duo wonders if his wish would ever be granted, while Heero realizes somthing he's missed during the war 1+2 main and 3+4 a little bit....this is my first FanFiction and first yaoi be gentle but do READ and Review Please!!!! I beg you


Disclaimer: I do not own nor with I ever own Gundum Wing or its Characters, *but that doesn't stop me from getting to play with them! Hehe! ^_~* And the song, Right in Front of Me, belong to Celine Dion.  
  
Warnings: 1+2 & 3+4 stuff nothing too bad though, sappy sap!!, and maybe a bit OOC but hey its my first time!! First Ficcy EVER!!!! Be nice!! Pwease? But pwease send me some FEEDBACK!!! I crave it!!! FEEDBACK!!!! C&C!!! okies? ^_^ on with the Fic!!  
  
blah Songs Lyrics  
  
"Blah" Lyrics and Heero or Duo singing with it. Or both…whatever!  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
Right in Front of Me  
  
By Shinigami's Wolf  
  
The war was finally over. No more fighting. No more grief, no more killing. Finally the Gundum pilots had a chance at a peaceful existence. The party at the Peacraft mansion was extraordinary. Everyone was having a hell of a time. Even Wufei was indulging himself in the fineries. The decorations screamed party! While having a subtle touch of "peace at last" to it. The speakers were blaring music of joy and celebration. Trowa and Quatra were talking quietly in a corner, smiling and casually touching each other—to those who didn't know it would look like any two friends talking, but to Duo's expert eyes he could see the hints they were each laying out on the others table.  
  
Life, it can twist your heart  
  
Put you in the dark  
  
I was cold and lonely  
  
'I'm glad their happy, it took them long enough though! I thought those two would be able to see love, but it practically had to slap them in the face! Ahh…the downfall of being shy eh?' a mental smile spread across his face. But it was short lived, out of the corner of his eye he saw the one person he cared about and the Queen of the World. Seemingly having a great time. Duo sighed in loneliness. 'get over him Duo…he's got Miss Pink and Perfect practically begging for him to be with her….How can you, an insignificate street rat , possibly compete? ' He looked over at Heero and Relena as she pulled him up to dance with her. 'it's impossible.' In regret and submission. He walked out to the balcony, where he wouldn't bother any of the lovers, and be alone….like he was destined to be.  
  
Doubt, it can close you in  
  
Build the walls within  
  
I let fear control me  
  
And that girl didn't know  
  
Where the answer would be  
  
'Where'd he go?' Heero thought as he scanned the crowd for a violet eyed- braided pilot. When Relena had dragged him to the dance floor Duo had disappeared. Now, having gotten out of her clutches he wanted to find his lov—best friend, he corrected himself. Even if he wanted it to be more he doubted that Duo would be open to that. Plus, Duo deserved much more…so much more than Heero could offer…and Heero was afraid. Yes, afraid of rejection and disgust. He wanted to be daylight in Duo's eyes(1) but he feared if he told him he would only see hatred.  
  
'What does Relena think she's doing anyway? I mean I can understand friendly gestures, but…can't she see it in my eyes, maybe my mask really is as hard as stone, either way I need to find Duo, I…I want to be with him,'  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
Duo looked out over the balcony's fantastic view, the stars in the sky were brilliantly shining back at him. As if to give him some kind of false hope for tomorrow. Duo's violet eyes search them for answers. He felt so lost and alone, there was no place for him…except in the arms of the Perfect Solider. Love shone through his eyes, telling the stars and moons of his plight. "Why won't my dreams come true? Where's my happy ending?" He asked them softly. A tear slowly escaped his eye, twinkling in the moonlight. Duo wanted love so badly, it was all he wanted from life, but he'd been denied his wish countless times. Death had always separated him from his dreams. Now that there was peace, his dreams could come true…but life had again found a way to escape from his desire. He hung his head in defeat, watching his tears fall to the river below.  
  
Heero finally found his bright eyed-bushy-tailed baka. But not in the state of mind he thought he'd find him in. The look in those violet eyes was longing, and sadness, Heero stood stock still as he watched his love's mask crumble to one of defeat, hearing that silent question.  
  
'Could it…be? Could he…want me…love me? Like I do him?'  
  
But the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
Heero silently remember everything he and Duo had been through during the war, the wounds, nightmares, surviving hardships, the mourning of innocents. There was not one time he could recall when Duo had not been there to comfort him, to hold him when no one else would. The one who pleaded with him to be careful and come back safe. He saw what he had missed, the love that was shining in Duo's eyes when he looked at him, the friendly smiles that were real smiles…not his mask. He couldn't believe his blindness! How could he have been so stupid! And now…now he was making his beautiful angel cry! He would have to fix this….  
  
'Hn…Mission, Accepted'(2)  
  
Faith, it can lift you up  
  
And if you got enough  
  
To reach a new beginning  
  
After a few moments of silent cries, Duo took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. He would not let this crash his world to pieces, he could get along without Heero, he could overcome this as he had before. And now was the time to prove it to himself…the others would be wondering where he was, espeically Quatra. He decided to get back to the party and have some fun…drowned his grief in getting lost in the music. And with that he slapped the grin back on and went to enjoy himself as best he could.  
  
"Hey! Q-man!"  
  
Love, can withstand strong  
  
In the final hour  
  
We'll find the joy in living  
  
Don't let go  
  
Cause that I know  
  
Pretty soon you will see  
  
After an hour Duo had succeed in tasting almost every food that was on the refreshment table, annoy Wufei into a justice rant, make Quatra blush(3), and danced up a storm. 'No task too small for the great Shinigami.' He smiled to himself. About that time a slow song for couples came on and he found a chair to sit himself down in to take a breather.  
  
'Here's my chance… I will not fail.' Heero went over to Duo, and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey," he said softly…not trusting his voice very much…he knew it would be shaking.  
  
"Hey Heero! What's up? And where's Miss Queeny? I thought she'd want to dance with ya." Duo said masking the hurt at the mention of Relena.  
  
"I ditched her awhile ago." Heero said in his monotone.  
  
"Really? She finally got on your nerves huh?"  
  
"She has since day one, Duo."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Duowillyoudancewithme?" Heero rambled cutting Duo off.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure, Heero…I guess" Duo stated cautiously, inside he was jumping with joy. Heero took his hand and led him to the middle of the floor. Putting his hands awkwardly on Duo's slim hips, they began to sway side to side. Heero leading.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
'If there's a heaven, I'm in it!' Duo thought with a sigh. Heero's hands were strong and sure, on his sides. And his sent was intoxicating. Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder, completely forgetting where he was, and what reality he was in. To him, this was all a dream and he would wake up anytime…he wanted it to last…even if it was fake. He felt Heero breath in his hair, and he relaxed further into his embrace. An old song called "Right in Front of You" began to play, the truth of the words to Duo was too much. They were true…He hoped against hope that Heero might see it too.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
But to his surprise, Heero had started to sing with it…his smooth tenor voice singing sweetly into Duo's ear. His breath gently blowing strands of his hair away.  
  
"You are my tomorrow  
  
There's safety in your arms  
  
Where you'll go I'll follow  
  
'Cause you're the world where I belong  
  
Right in front of you  
  
In front of me  
  
Somehow we couldn't see  
  
Right in front of you  
  
I had to fall to finally see"  
  
Duo was speechless as Heero pulled back still singing the chorus. The look in Heero's eyes was more than he had hoped and dreamed about. Heero's eyes were asking him…to…love him…to hold him, to be with him…to sing this song together…tears gathered in Duo's eyes and threatened to spill over. He joined His Heero and sang the next part along with the singer.  
  
"Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
But the love was always there  
  
Surrounding us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see"  
  
By this time other people had notice the couple singing to each other. Their steady tenors mixing perfectly. And no one could mistake the looks in their eyes. Trowa and Quatra smiled at each other at the display their friends were making.  
  
"It's about time those two opened their eyes!" Wufei yelled. Quatra giggled  
  
"And they thought we took along time, Ne Trowa?" Trowa nodded and smiled in agreement.  
  
"Now they will truly find happiness."  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
As the songs chords ended, Heero leaned in and gently kissed Duo, not a soul-searing kiss but a kiss that promised more to come. Duo leaned up into it, knowing now that it was no dream, but that his wish had come true. Both didn't care who saw and what they thought…love was love, no matter what…. It had no ending or rational thought.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
Surrounding us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
"Heero…" Duo whispered as they parted. Only to be greeted by a uproar of applause and cheers. Duo looked around spotting Quatra, Trowa and Wufei creating the most noise in their own ways. Duo turned beet red as he saw all the other guests looking at them applauding or cheering. "Ano…Heero…we, have an audience." Duo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, but all I see is you. Ai Shiteiru Duo-chan, I had to fall before I could see. " Heero looked deep into Duo's eyes at this proclamation. Tears once again fell from Duo's eyes, only this time they fell on a face of joy. Duo jumped-hugged Heero close to him.  
  
"I love you too Heero, you're my world." Heero and Duo once again kissed as the last lines of the song ended.  
  
I finally see... yeah  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
The stars twinkled to each other, another being had a dream come true, and because of that they shined even brighter. Greeting the newest star among them.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author: peeks is it terrible?? Tell me plz!! I need to know weather I'm a complete failure or not!! C&C welcomed.. NO flames though! You had plenty of warning! Please Review too! salutes Shinigami's Wolf over and out! 


End file.
